Magistrate Sahka Thraenwole
Early Life Sahka Thraenwole, son of Garrin the farmer, and Retta the farmer, grew up in the capital city of Angrar, Jemko, and was born in year 30. Sahka attended the Royal Boys Academy of Lumin in Jemko beginning at age 5 in year 35. Sahka began to learn his father’s trade of blacksmithing at the age of 12, but after many failed attempts his father let him give up and try something else. Sahka went back into the academy for 10 more years and became a Royal Scholar. There Sahka made two very good friends, Hamiir Embersmith and Itonoh (Itonoh had no last name as he was disowned by his family). Hamiir and Itonoh were with Sahka at almost all times, and they studied in the same building. Life was tranquil until the year 50. Involvement with the Royal Scholars In year 50, the three students were close to completing their studies and becoming Royal Scholars, and they were given an assignment to go over at least 5 royal laws decreed by Lumin and do a full analysis on them. The professor’s name was Jerem Tull, he also worked as the professor of biology at the Royal Academy. Sahka, Hamiir, and Itonoh discovered a very major flaw in one of the royal laws, which would allow a peasant to effectively have as much power as the king in court, and so the three hatched a plan to steal a crown jewel, then use the loophole in the law to free themselves. Surprisingly this worked, but Sahka and Itonoh became greedy and wished to try again, against the advice of Hamiir. There was a large argument and Hamiir left the two and went to inform Professor Tull of the ‘shenanigans’ taking place, but by the time Hamiir was able to tell him Sahka and Itonoh were already in prison. Sahka and Itonoh in the prison sat and wondered how they could have been caught when they came to the conclusion that it was Hamiir who must have ratted them out, even though the guards had no idea Hamiir even knew. It wasn’t until year 75 when Sahka and Itonoh were released, as the grounds for treason was 25 years in prison. Sahka and Itonoh completed their last two years of study and moved to the small settlement nearby called Falidir. In Falidir they met with some officials of the Royal Palace who also coincidentally disagreed with some of the laws and through the use of some bribing, the guards brought copies of the laws to the two. Year 80. Sahka and Itonoh set up a small office in the Tapra’s (Governor/Mayor) building and there they conducted their research. They concocted a plan to usurp the throne from Lumin, as over the years Lumin had started to become a fiercer ruler. By year 87 Itonoh and Sahka had gathered blueprints for the entire Royal Palace and weapons, and had even invented their own creations to assist in the assassination. They were lacking one key factor however, numbers. They gathered some rations and rode to Jemko to attempt to recruit some followers. As soon as they reached the city gates they were stopped by a Captain of the Guard who brought them into a side room. The Captain removed his helmet, and Hamiir showed his face once more. Sahka and Itonoh immediately drew swords and threatened his life, but the weapons were sheathed when Hamiir explained what happened. Hamiir told the two of how after they left he joined the military as he only felt grief working as a Scholar and how after spending over 20 years in the military he learned of the torturing of innocent people in the palace, and all sorts of tyrannical practices. Plot to Kill Lumin Sahka and Itonoh were overjoyed to hear that their old friend had never truly betrayed them, and reunited with him once more. Hamiir joined their cause and through him Sahka and Itonoh were able to get the squad needed for the assassination. 10 years were spent planning the attack on the palace and in year 97 they were finally ready. The group consisted of Sahka Thraenwole, whose job was to set fire to the East wall with Hamiir, the second member. Corinne Denholm and Madelyn Duke, two recruited by Hamiir, were to seduce the guards at the gatehouse while Jerem Tull, the professor, scaled the west wall and made his way to the inner of the gatehouse to open the smaller side gate for Itonoh and Norman Huxley to make their way to the east tower inside the Grand Hall. Abagail Dalton and Ellen Rudges with the help of Barclay Mendenhall were to run inside of the palace after the guards had been shot with a silent bolt launcher Itonoh had invented while in Falidir, and were to secure all the doors and protect the main door from the legion of soldiers who would inevitably come. The plan had nearly no immediate flaws, except for one fatal error. The guards realized what was happening as soon as the seduction and the fire occurred and immediately captured the four responsible and one by one gathered the rest up. All ten were held with the charge of treason against King Lumin, King of Nal’Dir, Shameah, and the Lands of Lumin. Banishment and Landing in Khaen-Maal Instead of being executed in the Holy Palace, as that would be a horrible offense to the king, the ten were put in a boat with two week’s supply of rations and sent north. The ten had been starving for about three days when they saw land, and in fright of the land belong to Lumin they hid in the bottom of the ship. When the ship reached land guards rushed onto the ship and took the ten and brought them to a local town, where the ten were promptly transported to the capital city. This wasn’t Shameah however. The ten had landed in a land known as Gromdarr on the continent of Khaen-Maal. The leader of Gromdarr, Elder Horris was a ruthless, insane, militaristic, maniac. Rule as a Magistrate Since Elder Horris was mentally unstable, he wanted some more friends, as his killed his all his other friends in the Conquest of Elder Shawkim, and so he gifted lands to the ten travelers. Sahka took the land south of Gromdarr and named it Enochria, meaning order in Angrarrian. The High Magics of Enochria A group of Valsari traveled to Khaen-Maal to search for the great sources of arcana emanating from the continent. Their first stop was in Enochria, as no other leader would allow the magicians into their land. Magistrate Sahka Thraenwole was hospitable, and showed great promise and so the Valsari (two out of eight of which were High Valsari) spent months training Sahka everything they knew, which defied ancient law, which stated only those born into the Valsari were able to learn. The Valsari proceeded to attempt to get into Gromdarr and Aridia, where unbeknownst to them, two power stones were hidden. However, the Valsari were denied entry and banished. The Valsari stayed in Enochria and set up a small temple with the permission of Magistrate Thraenwole and left four of the Valsari there to manage it. On the way back to Voljysik however, the Valsari were raided by bandits and all were killed, including the High Valsari. It took seven full vessels of raiders to take down the two High Valsari. The Valsari in Enochria communicated with the Valsari in Yamalin about this issue within the mind pool. Magistrate Thraenwole went to the temple, which he had been allowed into due to his training. He asked the High Valsari in Yamalin if he could teach and pass down his wisdom. The High Valsari agreed, as they had high respect for the Magistrate. There was one condition though, everyone he trained could only master one Kahith. There were eight different Kahiths, Fire, Death, Plague, Mind, Life, Water, Wind, and Earth. Magistrate Thraenwole began to search for those worthy of being trained. He selected the leader of the four remaining Valsari to join him. His name was originally Moahraja, in the namesake of one of the ancient kings of Voljysik. He studied and became Wolena, the Magic of the Water. Two ambitious men were found in the school, and when they trained, they became Relnar and Crus’ves, Magics of Fire and Death. A girl who Sahka had met on the first day of arrival in Khaen-Maal, between whom a strong friendship grew, was trained as well. She became Sepana, the Magic of Life. A man whose blood was infused with canail as a child and became able to naturally control sickness was trained as well. He became Yare, the Magic of Plague. A young man who was banished from the mines of Ki’Del for possessing rocks people were mining was trained. He became Orkash, Magic of Ground. The last two were brothers from Squal’la’Icorax, whose names became Majash, the Magic of the Winds, and Defi, Magic of the Mind. The names they all chose were symbolic either in Khaenian or Fera’Naaj of their specific Kahith. Together they founded the Council of High Magics Death and Legacy Magistrate Thraenwole ruled peacefully, and lived in harmony with his people and other nations (excluding those of Saerodin) until 186 where he passed away in his sleep. Several large statues were erected of the great leader, mainly in the capital city of Na'Maas, and his son, Jreth Thraenwole was welcomed into the position of Magistrate after his father.